


Truth

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This story deals with a male mage Trevelyan who meets up with an old templar friend of his in Skyhold. No prizes for guessing where it's headed due to the tags. Read at your own peril... but this work seeks to bring knowledge that for cases of rape, its usually someone familiar to them when it happens and it can even happen to males. This tale seeks to cover the aftermath as well and recovery.





	1. Chapter 1

The fight with Corypheus was finally over and all over Thedas, people breathed a little easier knowing that a great evil had been vanquished. Celebrations were held in multiple areas about the land. While there was still work to be done, it was a well earned break, more so for those present in Skyhold than anywhere else. The Inquisition had stood fast against the ancient magister darkspawn and had won. In the days that followed, people were a lot more jovial, with many remembering the good deeds that were done in the Inquisition's name and protection.   
Some of their members had requested to go home and were allowed to. By then Josephine had accumulated enough wealth for the members of the Inquisition that each soldier, worker and servant who requested to leave was sent off with a decently heavy coin pouch. Those that remained continued to serve as Thedas was far from being a stable and safe region. After Solas left, one by one, those of the Inner Circle took their leave for one reason or another.   
The Wardens and Blackwall were released from the Inquisition's service, having served their stint, under strict instructions that should anything similar happen again, the Inquisition would step in. Due to his contributions, Blackwall, or rather Rainier, was appointed as the liaison to the Inquisition and the Wardens despite his checkered past. Varric had opted to go back to Kirkwall and invited Cole along with him. There was work for him to do to restore the city state and he figured he could use the Spirit's help in helping the local people. After all, Kirkwall had been quite the epicentre of the whole mess between the Templars and Mages. Vivienne had left for Orlais once more after bidding goodbye.

Inquisitor Trevelyan was left to deal with the conundrum which was left of Thedas. Nobles after nobles, organisation after organisation. Some even left their own men here to help out. Spies probably, he thought. The mage was glad though that some of his friends had stayed. Sera lurked about although she had been spending more time in the Undercroft where her Widdle was. Cassandra as usual was about, from the start to the end of things, she had been a steadfast ally. Iron Bull and his Chargers were busy cleaning up any jobs that needed to be done, but they reported back often to Skyhold. The Qunari was back to being the leader of the Chargers. The one who was left was a particular Tevinter mage, who had caught the Inquisitor’s fancy, as he had caught his. The couple were know about Skyhold and now Thedas, and despite the misgivings of how scandalous it was, all those who knew them did not care. Few spoke out against them. After all, who would want to insult the saviours of Thedas? Whatever they did behind closed doors was their business. 

Trevelyan wandered into the hallways, seeking out Josephine. She had mentioned that a contingent of Templars who had been stationed far away had shown up at Skyhold, carrying out the deeds of the Inquisition. With Corypheus dead, they felt more at ease leaving their section without templars to defend the populace. Josephine had insisted he had come as apparently he had known some of them at Ostwick Circle. He approached the room with a fair bit of wariness and trepidation. Templars had made him feel many things but safe was never one of them. The mage entered the doorway where Josephine stood entertaining the armoured figures. They had arrived in their full glory.

“Trevelyan! It's good to see you,” a familiar voice said. The Inquisitor studied the faces of the templars. He knew them, they were somewhat familiar to him but he couldn't remember their names anymore. There had been so many for him to recall that he had given up after awhile. There was a slight pause before a name and memories came to his mind.

“Eric, it's good to see you,” he said smiling genuinely. The templar laughed and clasped his hand heartily on the Inquisitor’s shoulder. The mage stumbled a little from the strength. 

“Why you're still that scrawny little runt I always knew. We have a lot to catch up on.”

Trevelyan agreed. The two of them had always fancied one another, making slight sheep eyes towards each other, the occasional flirtatious exchange and at one point a surreptitious kiss in the corner but nothing more than that. It had been a few days before the Circles cast their vote and the Ostwick circle disbanded. Eric had left with his fellow templars, leaving Trevelyan heartbroken. He had healed and now he was in a fairly healthy relationship with Dorian Pavus.

There were the usual greetings with the rest of the templars, exchanges of words of thanks and appreciation, a promise to feast or drink with them before they retired to their quarters. 

After dinner, Trevelyan strolled about the gardens, tending to his herbs. It was quiet and there were few guests about. Most were far off, entertained by their own devices. The mage bent over to remove the weeds from a pot.

“Well now it's good to see a sight that hasn't changed despite everything,” Eric’s voice came across softly as he admired the Inquisitor’s hind end.

“Eric,” Trevelyan greeted amicably although he looked a little less than pleased at the compliment. “What brings you out here? I thought you would be spending time with your templar friends.”

Eric smiled back at Trevelyan. “Come, let us take a walk. Honestly, I never thought I’d see you again. After the templars left, we heard that you left together with the other mages and that was the last I heard of you until the Inquisition was founded. It was quite the relief to know that you were alive.”

Eric updated Trevelyan on his adventures, mostly about how he and his fellow templars single handedly kept a village safe. The two friends caught up with each other as they walked through the garden. It had been about two hours before Dorian showed up.

“Ah Amatus, I was wondering where you had gone, it wasn't like you to take that long to tend to your herbs and I got worried. And pray tell, who is this strapping young templar?” Dorian asked as he  extended his hand in greeting. Eric reached out to shake the other’s hand. 

“I'm Eric Darrow of Starkhaven, one of the former templars of Ostwick’s Circle of Magi,” the warrior said as he clasped the other’s hand firmly enough to cause Dorian to wince a little. The man had a sturdy enough grip, probably due to years of wielding his blade in battle. 

“Pleasure to meet you Ser,” Dorian expressed before looking to Trevelyan, fairly curious as to how the other was going to introduce him.

“Ah Eric, this is Lord Dorian Pavus of the Tevinter Imperium. My steadfast ally and lover,” Trevelyan said blushing a little as he smiled at Dorian.

Eric raised an eyebrow and smiled, although it was one that never reached his eyes but at that moment, neither mage caught it. “So it's true then. Now a very important question Lord Pavus… is Inquisitor Trevelyan a good fuck?”

The two of them were fairly taken aback at the crassness of the question. Though Dorian recovered soon enough. “Well he's a fine lover and the man I love.”

Eric chuckled quietly. “Well then since your lover is here Trevelyan, I shall see you about then.”

Once the templar had gone, Dorian turned to Trevelyan with a questioning glance. “Friendly fellow isn't he? A bit too comfortable on certain topics I believe.”

“Ah yes… we… we have a bit of history.”

“And you didn't see it important to tell me?”

“You never asked and it wasn't much. Just trading glances, a few words and a kiss before the Circles fell. Nothing ever came out of it,” Trevelyan said chuckling a little as he shook his head. 

There was a strange look on Dorian’s face.

“You're jealous aren't you?” Trevelyan said laughing out loud.

“Me jealous? Perish the thought,” Dorian said with a bitter tone. “All right I might be a little, but mostly because he knew you before and is just so comfortable with you.”

“Rest easy Amatus,” the Inquisitor said using the name they had given each other. “He may get to look but you get to touch,” he said as he grabbed Dorian’s hand to place on his ass. The action was rewarded with a gentle playful squeeze and a smile from Dorian.

“Fair enough, although I'd like to see just how much I can touch,” the man said coyly as he looked at the Inquisitor. “Let's go somewhere where people wouldn't talk that I'm trying to steal the Inquisitor’s soul.”

“Ha Dorian, you've stolen my heart and soul,” Trevelyan said as he took his lover’s hand and they went to his quarters to enjoy each other’s company and body.

Despite Trevelyan’s reassurances, Dorian couldn't help but notice that his lover was spending a bit too much time over the next few days with Eric. Although everyone he asked said it was probably nothing more than old friends catching up. He said nothing about it to anyone but the templar rubbed him the wrong way, but he figured it could be his jealousy talking. He knew that while in love, one tended to see things with rose-tinted glasses, but when jealous, it was green. Still over the next few days he kept watch. It made him uncomfortable with how Eric touched the man once in awhile, nothing too overt but a gentle hand there, a passing glance.

“You're reading too much into it Dorian. Eric is just a good friend and we had an amicable relationship. We’re just friends, nothing more. He's just fond of touch, that's all,” Trevelyan said when Dorian confessed about his thoughts.

“If you say so Amatus. All the same I rather you keep a distance from him… I'm just waiting for when he will leave.”

Trevelyan sighed at his jealous lover. “All right if it'll please you,” he said, making a mental note to bring it up to Eric the next time the templar came by. He saw it as harmless affection, one between friends, but if Dorian saw it differently, how could he blame the man?

The templars had been given temporary residence in one of the towers and Trevelyan sought Eric out in the evening. Best to get it over with, he thought as he nudged open the tower. His friend had requested dinner with him and he had obliged. It was a good as time as any to tell him about Dorian’s feelings.

They ate a quiet meal in Eric’s room, sharing a few more stories of their time apart but the templar could sense Trevelyan wanted to tell him something. 

“Out with it already, you seem particularly bothered tonight,” Eric said as he watched the Inquisitor carefully. It had been about half an hour since their meal had begun and he had noticed certain signs appearing.

“Well,” the Inquisitor began although it seemed harder to collect this thoughts. He figured he was probably nervous, there was an ill feeling in his stomach and he reached for the wine to sip it down to settle himself. “I'm afraid it might be good for you to leave soon with your friends. Us being this friendly is starting some rumours and Dorian isn't particularly happy about it.”

“My dear friend, whatever do you mean?” Eric asked raising an eyebrow as he studied the man’s face intently as he reclined against the back of the chair.

“I mean… there's rumours that you're trying to court me again, now that… now that…” his mind drew a blank. “Regardless… thank you for visiting and the meal. I'm afraid I'm not feeling too well or I'll stay longer.”

Trevelyan made to stand up and he held onto the table for support. Somehow he felt dizzy standing up. Perhaps he was falling ill.

“Come now Trevelyan, if you're ill why not stay the night?”

“No Eric, it would only cause more trouble for both of us and I'd rather…” he trailed off as he fought another wave of dizziness. Hopefully he could make it to the healers. “I'm sorry could you help me to the healers?”

“Of course,” Eric said as he got up and placed a concerned hand on the mage. 

Trevelyan heaved a sigh of relief, at least his friend was watching over him. And then there was an odd feeling, a sudden weakening and he stumbled forward as Eric held him up. Was… was the Templar smiling? There was something sadistic in the smile. 

“Eric?” Trevelyan asked and he tried to draw upon the Fade for strength and found… nothing. Relief slowly turned to horror at the utter realisation that his ‘friend’ had just drained him of his magic. A glance was given to the wine glass, it had tasted odd but he had thought nothing about it. Despite his mental state, Trevelyan pushed the man away feebly and tried to make it to the door.

The next thing he knew, he was slammed against the stone wall, Eric’s hand around his throat, pressing hard enough that it was uncomfortable and difficult for him to breathe. He tried his best to pry the templar’s fingers off but the poison was starting to work.

“Why are you trying to kill me?” He asked gasping out the words as he felt the man’s hold tighten on him. He briefly wondered where the other hand was until he felt something tugging at the fasteners of his trousers. Why were they there? Out of reflex he kicked and struggled feebly but he was no match for the templar fiend. 

“Oh I'm not going to kill you Trevelyan, why would I kill the man I've missed so much?”

The Inquisitor felt himself being lifted onto Eric’s bed and he was dropped unceremoniously onto the mattress on his belly. By now he wasn't sure of what was happening. Everything was far too confusing. He tried to hold his head but he found he couldn't. How did cloth get around his wrists? Where was he? He could hear someone moving about him but his mind was unable to place what was happening. Feeling something tugging at his lower ends, he kicked out of reflex.

“Oh stay still Trevelyan. I've dreamed for so long about this night,” a voice whispered lustily into his ear. 

On some primal level, he fought back, struggling against the restraints. How did those get there? He wasn't sure but he knew he had to get out. Then he felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs as something or someone delivered a punch and he collapsed onto the mattress, the fight vanishing from the assault. More fumbling noises, the sound of cloth moving, his legs felt cold and someone was moving them. He tried to move again but his body refused to obey him and he laid there at the mercy of… whatever had him. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist as he felt his rear being tugged.

Then something pushed at his skin. Wasn't he wearing pants? How… and then pain. Despite himself a soft groan exited his lips as he winced. The shock of it caused his body to tremble as he felt something pushing from his entry. It was forced, painful as the pressure tore at him, digging deep. Someone was holding him, and a weight pushed down on him. Maker someone was fucking him. He could feel the other’s cock pushing in roughly and it earned a moan. This didn't feel right.

Then it withdrew and he relaxed a little, maybe it would pass. A groan came from behind him and it was all the warning he got before he felt hips ramming into him once more, sending a shudder through his whole body. A scream of pain escaped him and he felt strong arms grab around his mouth, muffling it. 

“Oh be quiet Trevelyan.” 

Then darkness.

 

Inquisitor Trevelyan opened his eyes, grimacing and groaning softly. His head hurt, along with other areas. The room was unfamiliar. Beside him Dorian stirred and he rolled over to look at his lover… only it wasn't Dorian, it was Eric. His eyes widened and he glanced at his nakedness along with Eric. It was obvious from the sheets what had happened. Cum stains littered the area and he felt sore all over. What had he done with Eric during the night? His mind raced as he tried to recall what had happened but it was a blur, the last thing he could recall with clarity was the two of them sipping wine and talking. A glance outside to the window told him that it was the middle of the night. It was best not to be seen coming out from Eric’s room in the morning so he dressed himself before he stumbled towards the door. 

His throat felt sore and he was disorientated, feeling a myriad of emotions. Disgust, horror, confusion… he turned the knob but it was locked. Crap. The Inquisitor turned towards Eric’s table and found the key. He managed to quietly exit the door, using the wall for support. He still ached everywhere and was definitely limping. 

It was quiet when he reached the end of the corridor, but it wasn't empty. Sera stood at the end, having seen Trevelyan exit from the templar’s quarters, looking dishevelled. The girl did not look happy and that was evident by the fact that she had drawn her bow with an arrow pointed at Trevelyan.

“I was wondering when you’d come out. Bout time you piece of shit. Going to the dinner to tell that damn templar to back off and when you took a bit too long, Dorian and I went looking for you. But we find the door locked and sounds of fucking. Sounded like you two were having a good time in there with all the groans. Brilliant isn't it? Bloody Inquisitor. I thought you were different,” the elf said with a snarl.

Trevelyan looked at the Red Jenny, and shook his head. “I… I don't know what happened… I wanted to tell him… where’s Dorian?” He asked scanning the area. His voice sounded hoarse and the brief movement made him feel weak.

“Drinking himself into a stupor at the Herald’s rest. I have half the mind to shoot you for this,” Sera said as she took aim… and lowered her bow. 

“Something ain't right bout you,” she said quietly as she studied the man. He looked dishevelled and disoriented. The Red Jenny closed the distance between the two of them, Trevelyan standing still, still uncertain of what was happening. There were bruises appearing where they shouldn't. She had seen enough injuries to recognise a few. 

She reached out with one hand to touch his cheek but he drew back, trembling visibly out of reflex. There was a brief feeling of terror but he wasn't sure why… but he allowed the touch. She turned his face gently left and right. The Inquisitor’s eyes looked odd and he couldn't focus as she brought one finger close to his face. The eyes tracked her movements but weren't responding. 

“Shite we need to get you to a healer,” she said frowning as she mentally pieced a story. She hoped she was horribly wrong though. The idea that the Inquisitor had been cheating on Dorian seemed more favourable now as an alternative to what her gut told her. Shite… shite… she and Dorian had let their minds get ahead of themselves. They should have trusted their friend more. She reached out to wrap her arms around Trevelyan, and he drew back away from her and stumbled, coming to a rest against the wall with a groan. The movements had caused another jolt of pain to run through his body and he breathed hard, trying to get a hold of himself. Sera pulled the man’s arm around her shoulder to lift him up. She half dragged him to Cullen’s office, it was the nearest spot where she could find a trusted ally. It was dark and the Commander was asleep in bed.

“Cullen!” She hollered as she guided the Inquisitor into the chair. Shite. There was a grumbling sound from above before she shouted again.

“Cullen wake up you damn oaf I need your help!”

The second one woke the man up and he scrambled to put on something before he climbed down, his hand on his pommel. He rarely slept without his blade by his side. A glance to the Inquisitor was given. Under the dim candle light that he kept going, the bruises were starting to show and swell. 

“Andraste’s breath, what happened?” He asked.

“Hell if I know but he came stumbling out of that damn templar friend of his’ room and he's bleeding, he's not thinking right. I think he's been drugged… and well shite I think that templar raped him,” Sera said frowning as she looked at her friend.

Trevelyan sat in the chair staring into space for a bit. Whatever drug Eric had used still had an effect on his mind. He was hurting everywhere and then he just slumped over onto the table as his mind and body gave in once more. 

Cullen mobilised some of the soldiers on duty, sending them to place Eric under arrest while he sent for a healer to be available, and a message to Leliana and Josephine. He himself picked up the man and carried him down the battlements towards the infirmary. The healer on duty had a bed ready, although the head surgeon had been sent for. As Cullen lowered the Inquisitor, he drew his arms back to realise that they were covered in blood. 

“Out, I need no distractions,” the head surgeon ordered as she arrived and started tending to the Inquisitor. Cullen headed outside where Sera stood and waited. The girl was muttering a string of curses under her breath. 

“Shite shite… should have known something was wrong,” she said. The poor girl was in tears from the guilt. 

Cullen took a deep breath, he himself should have had more guards around. They had lapsed into a less strict routine with Corypheus dead and now the Inquisitor had been drugged and worse… he could have been killed and they wouldn't have found out until later. And it was in this very fortress dammit.

They headed back towards Cullen’s office. Leliana, Josephine, Cassandra and Bull had gathered. Cullen glanced towards Sera. The girl would be of no help to him in explaining.

“Where’s Dorian?”

“He drunk himself to sleep in the tavern, something about the Boss sleeping with that templar friend of his,” Bull explained not looking too pleased. 

Cullen cleared his throat uneasily. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about… the short version is that our Inquisitor has been drugged and raped by that particular templar, Eric Darrow. At least… at least that’s what we can ascertain so far. I’ve had him arrested but he has not said anything to the jailer other than pleading his innocence but from what Sera has said, there were noises and… honestly… the bruises on his neck and face speak for themselves,” he said as he realised the Inquisitor’s blood was still on his hands. He took a cloth and wiped it off frowning. 

Josephine looked horrified but Leliana just looked, calm. 

“I see… if you don’t mind, I would like to deal with this one myself,” the former bard spoke gently towards her colleagues. 

Bull’s expression was unreadable. “If there’s nothing else, I’d like to check on Dorian and update him on things if he’s sober enough.” His fists were clenched tightly as he sought through the emotions that came upon him. Anger, horror, disgust… it was easier to keep his expression placid. He gently nudged Sera to accompany him. In the end, Sera offered to stay with Dorian to break the news to him, while Bull stood outside the infirmary through the night, a silent guardian for the Inquisitor. 


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition tries to deal with the feelings of guilt.

Leliana descended the steps towards the jail cells of Skyhold. The cells had seen some use since their arrival to Skyhold. Captured enemies or traitors were held behind bars until justice could be dispensed to them. At times she sent her agents on her behalf to obtain information but today it was different. The man she sought had struck a personal blow against her. Travelling past the inner cells, she conversed briefly with the jailer on duty before she headed to the other cells. The roar of the water falling was always a welcomed sound for her, although she doubt it was for their captives. There was the occasional threat of releasing them into the water. 

Eric sat huddled in his night clothes at a corner. At least the soldiers had given him the chance to put something on to save his dignity, although she personally felt that he didn't deserve any. The Spymaster glanced out from under her hood to examine the man.

“Sister Nightingale, it's a surprise to see you here. Perhaps you could explain what I'm doing here? The soldiers have refused to tell me anything and insist that I know something,” Eric said as he stood up and strode towards her.

A quick glance was given to his shoes. Typical of a templar to have boots really and these were well made and costly. They served their masters well despite their usage. A good investment for any soldier. 

“Eric Darrow is it? You're held here on charges of assaulting and outraging the modesty of Inquisitor Trevelyan,” Leliana said calmly as she flashed a smile at the man. That scum looked poised and walked about as if he owned the place.

“Sister Nightingale I have done no such thing. The Inquisitor and I were having a nice friendly dinner chat and one thing led to another. He made the move on me first, admitting that he still thought about our time together at the circle. I admit I might have been a little rough on him for our first time but I assure you, it's quite consensual,” the man said smoothly as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“We shall see about that  _ Ser _ Darrow. If it’s true enough then I do apologise for the rough treatment, but if I find that you’re lying, I would certainly make your stay in Skyhold very interesting,” she said before she turned around to leave, not giving the templar any time to respond.

She made her way up the stairs towards the infirmary towards the templar’s room. Her scouts had rummaged through the room and they found a potion. A quarter of the bottle had been used. Leliana checked it and frowned as she calculated the concentration. “Get this to the Elan. The sooner she finds out what this contains, the more information we have. Wake her up if you must.”

The scout nodded and headed to the herbalist’s quarters. Leliana made her way to the Rookery. There was much to be done, people to be screened once more. Cullen would have rounded the other templars Eric had come with. She doubted that they would have been interested in killing the Inquisitor, but she still wanted to be thorough. If only she had kept a better watch, perhaps then the Inquisitor wouldn’t be in the infirmary.

Josephine worked quietly in her office, cancelling several appointments as well as sending out word that the Inquisition had been attacked. No new visitors were to be entertained for the time being while they sorted out the mess. The Antivian wiped a tear away as she wrote letter after letter. She had a gentler heart compared to her fellow colleagues. The Inquisitor had been a friend to her and had helped her personally. This felt like a fate he rescued others from, not one that he had to experience himself. She wasn’t sure what she could have done to prevent it. Cullen and Leliana had their defenses but still, she felt she could have done something. Perhaps she should have accompanied him to the dinner… perhaps she could have agreed with Dorian when the Tevinter voiced his concerns over the templar. 

The three advisors met in the morning at the infirmary. Bull had stood through the night though now Krem and a few others were standing guard while he rested. The report from the head surgeon did little to ease their feelings and it only confirmed what they had known. While the head surgeon didn't point fingers, or confirm anything, she did highlight that the Inquisitor was suffering from quite a bit of bleeding from the trauma his hind regions went through. Neither was she releasing him from her care for he needed time to recover. She was doing her best to treat the injuries. One of the mage healers had been brought in to treat some of the injuries. One thing she said though, sent a chill down their spine, “He’s developed a fever as the night went on and we’re trying to bring it down. Best case it's a reaction against whatever he ingested. Worst case we’re dealing with an infection inside his body.”

Cullen frowned as he listened. “Which do you think it is?”

The head surgeon shrugged. “Honestly? Both, but I've seen people recover from worse. Physically that is. Mentally, well it's hard to say how he’ll be. He’s been occasionally conscious but the fever’s not making him coherent. I've given him some medication to rest… in those moments he’s been awake though, he’s just quiet and compliant. Hasn't said a word to us on it. It'll be good for him to rest.”

She stepped aside to allow them in though. It wasn't often they saw the Inquisitor in such a vulnerable position. He was curled up in a fetal position on the bed, hugging a pillow and he looked all right… almost. The bruises had taken on their usual blueish hue, majority on the right side of the man’s head and arms. His wrists were bandaged and the smell of medication lingered about the man.

At that moment a runner came in with the report written by Elan on the contents of the bottle. It had taken the city elf most of the night but she had managed to work out its contents. Deathroot and blood lotus, at concentrations high enough to pose a problem, although not toxic. However given the Inquisitor’s physical state, it might be. The surgeon frowned and set about getting the materials she needed to counter any of the reactions. The three advisors were left alone to their own devices, as long as they didn’t get in the way.

The three of them stood silently looking at their friend sleep before they excused themselves to settle their work. All three of them felt the guilt of not being able to help their friend… or prevent it from happening. Of all the people it could have happened to, and where it could have happened, it was in the safest place in the world. 

Sera spent the night scribbling, although she had gone to see her Widdle, where she ended up crying. Dagna had done her best to comfort the elven girl, who had bucked up soon enough to go take care of her drunken friend. Dorian had the good luck to sleep through the night until morning where he woke up with a tremendous hangover in Sera’s room. The elf was perched at the nook closest to the infirmary, looking out at the window where Cassandra was angrily slicing up the training dummies. The seeker herself was blaming herself over and over again for what had happened, but as always she kept it to herself, preferring to work it out physically. 

Dorian groaned as he sat up. “Ugh… Sera, do you have anything for me to drink?” he asked as he rubbed his temples. He shook his head and glanced at the girl, concern for his friend taking over his need for comfort. It wasn’t often he saw the tough Jenny with red eyes from crying. 

“Sera, did something happen?” he asked straight away frowning. “What’s wrong?” A hand was placed gently on the elf’s shoulder. 

Sera looked at Dorian, her face straining under the news she had to break to him. “We should have barged in when we went to listen to that damn templar’s door. He and the Inquisitor wasn’t…” she swallowed a little, glad that her friend was sitting down. 

“We could have saved him from being hurt and raped,” she said finally. 

Dorian took a while to process the information. “What?” he asked uncertain if he understood what Sera was saying. 

“The noises we heard, we should have barged in. Maybe we could have saved him. It wasn’t love making noises, that damn templar had Trevelyan drugged and was fucking him… did more than that from the bruises. I was waiting for him after you went to drink yourself stupid… he’s now in the infirmary… should have trusted him more. He wouldn’t have betrayed your trust like that.”

Dorian stared at the archer, dumbfounded. His blood felt cold as he slowly digested the information. Maker… He got up and rushed straight down, past Cassandra and Krem as he pushed open the door of the infirmary. Dorian drew a deep breath as he saw his lover lying on the bed, the surgeon working about him. 

“Amatus,” he whispered softly as he ran his fingers gently over the bruises. The man’s flesh was hot to the touch. 

The Inquisitor stirred a little under the touch, but the herbs were keeping him under. It pained the Altus to see the other in this state. Guilt clenched at his stomach as he thought about how he had doubted the other’s loyalty… how he had heard the sounds. He could have done something with Sera but they had assumed and thought the worst… and then this happened. He was silent throughout, there wasn't anything that he could say. His usual sarcastic streak had left him.

The surgeon woke the Inquisitor up gently to spoon some medicine into his mouth, but the man wasn’t coherent throughout. He barely showed any recognition to Dorian’s presence, or anyone for that matter, sipping it before he passed out once more. The surgeon instructed Dorian to change the wet cloth on the man’s head once in awhile to manage the fever, knowing how close the two of them were. It was giving him something to do, and a reason to stay by his lover’s side.

She didn’t like this situation, but it had happened, and there was little to be done but to move on from there.


	3. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Bull work through their feelings warrior style.

Cassandra worked hard at the dummies. The logistics of Eric’s arrest and investigation had been settled but she certainly wasn't happy. She kept running scenarios through her head, events that happened over the past few days to try and figure out if there had been any signs she should have caught. She ran through bits of conversation she had with the templars, the interactions she had seen with Eric and the Inquisitor. There had been signs that the templar was showing some affections for the man. Dorian had voiced his concerns but like the rest, they brushed it away. It hadn't seem like anything out of the ordinary then.

Even so, she had not expected it to happen. It had come as a fair shock to her back then when the corruption of the templars at the circles had been revealed to her. She had spoken about it at length with Cole who had been privy to it due to his omnipresence at the White Spire. While Vivienne had her eyes closed to it, the Inquisitor confirmed it. He himself could do little to stop it in his circle, other than greasing a few palms. It was taboo to talk about it of course, for it meant tranquility for some of the mages for corrupting the purity of the templars.

A slight shuffle to her side drew her attention as Iron Bull showed up and he carried with him a stick.

“Hey Cassandra, I might need you to hit me with a stick again. Need to get it out of my system and you look like you need to hit things,” he said as he handed her the wooden pole.

"If you insist Bull. I keep running Trevelyan’s situation through my head. Keep thinking if I should have noticed something before it happened,” she said as she wrapped her palm around the haft.

“You and me both Cassandra. And I'm Ben-Hassrath,” Bull said with a sigh and a grunt as he looked towards the infirmary. “Although I think both of us couldn't have caught it. I was busy with my chargers and you in rebuilding your seekers. Things have been a lot more relaxed with Corypheus dead. There was no reason for us to suspect the templar either. He had been serving well so far. Red and I checked his background before he came. Nothing gave it away. Even so I know how the guilt can be.”

Cassandra nodded her head. “I am aware…” She raised the wooden staff to bring it on to Bull’s midsection and he grunted as he took it.

“Yeah templar how do you like that, I'll crush your skull with my hands.”

The two warriors worked together to get it out of their systems, trading words of comfort. It was an odd sight to see and hear, but it helped them get things on track mentally and emotionally. For them it had been a personal blow, but they had encountered enough to know how to manage their lingering emotions. Judging from Sera and Dorian’s state, they quite likely had to hold down the fort for the next few weeks or so if they were lucky. Neither of them said it but it was a burden they took on quietly, sort of a penance for having allowed harm to befall their beloved Inquisitor.


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor wakes up and has to sit in Judgement

The Inquisitor’s fever was managed well by Dorian and the healers but it was a day or two before it came down. The surgeon had nagged at the Tevinter to eat or rest and he had done so only after she threatened to ban him from the infirmary if he didn't take care of himself.

Trevelyan stirred as he heard voices about him, people talking as the day began. He felt weak but moved to open his eyes. The light hurt them but he knew it would go away after a bit. He wasn't in his room and for a while he couldn't place where he was until he saw the surgeon. Infirmary… why was he here? He couldn't recall much. A glance was given to the people talking. Dorian and Cassandra were busy talking… rather the warrior was arguing with the mage that he had to take better care of himself. Trevelyan was inclined to agree on that. The man hadn't shaved in a while and was sporting a few bristles. A hand went to his own chin and he noticed that he was sporting a stubble. He must have been out for days. A slight groan escaped his lips as he moved to sit up. The reaction from his friends and the surgeon was instantaneous. They went over to his side and the surgeon started checking him over before using a pillow to help prop him up.

“Well you seem to be better, I'll leave you to your friends,” she said before she went to tend to her other patients.

Dorian heaved a sigh of relief as he sat next to Trevelyan. “Amatus, how are you feeling?”

“Somewhat confused but I think I'm all right at the moment… why am I here?”

Dorian and Cassandra shared a look between them before Dorian opened his mouth to speak. “Well… if you don't remember… Cassandra… you do it.”

The seeker sighed. She wanted very much to roll her eyes but she knew how emotionally taxing the whole episode had been for Dorian so she obliged.

“Eric assaulted you the night you went to talk to him. You managed to get out and Sera alerted us. He's right now in the cells.”

There was a long pause as Trevelyan processed her words, and his expression changed when the memory was finally found.

“Oh… yes,” he said softly. Dorian reached over to squeeze at the Inquisitor’s trembling hands. They were tightly clenched and he held the sheets tightly. “I'll have to thank her. I… I honestly had not expected to…”

He trailed off as he recalled Eric’s hands around his neck, the confusion he had that followed as he felt the feelings of revulsion at being violated. His mind was now able to piece together what had happened and he choked back a sob. He looked up startled when he realised Dorian was holding him and he was crying. He leaned into his lover and just wept quietly. Cassandra watched them quietly.

“I am sorry Inquisitor, it shouldn't have happened and we've taken steps to increase our security for everyone around Skyhold to prevent it from happening again.”

It helped that she spoke of business. It jolted him out of his state and he nodded numbly. “I would like to go back to my quarters.”

Arrangements were made and the Inquisitor returned to his room. Food was brought in the form of broth and he ate it quietly as he processed the events.

Over the next few days, things seemed to go back to normal and he and others were treating it as if it never happened. It was something no one spoke about until the Inquisitor himself was ready to talk about it. They all noticed the tiny things though, how he was opting to choose clothes with a higher collar, how he avoided templars on a general basis now. Cassandra and Cullen were exceptions but he avoided those who wore their armour around.

Josephine had been handling most of the diplomatic matters and Trevelyan was left to his own devices most of the time. Dorian being one of the devices. The man had been patient with his lover, taking him on walks and making him feel secure around the fortress once more. Bit by bit, Trevelyan took on his duties but it was a month before he could take on a quarter of what he used to do.

It was several weeks later that he requested to judge Eric, but he wanted it to be private. No on lookers, no nobles. His advisors were to be there to ensure his fairness. The thought of seeing his assailant terrified him but it had to be done. Judgement had to be passed and he knew he had to try and move on from his distress.

The hall was cleared and all that remained were the Inquisitor’s closest allies and a few guards. Eric was taken from his cells. Despite his fairly unkempt appearance, the man strode tall as he was brought in shackles. Leliana stood at the side, as did several of Eric’s companions.

“This is Ser Eric Darrow, former Templar of Ostwick Circle of Magi. He's being charged officially with the assault on the Inquisitor, as well as drugging and outraging his modesty. How do you plead Ser Darrow?”

Unlike other convicts who stood before him, Trevelyan sat up straight, gripping the arms of his chair tightly enough that his knuckles were white under his gloves. He watched his former friend, feeling physically ill about the whole thing. He wished someone else could do it, but he had to.

“Not guilty,” the templar replied calmly.

“You dare to deny that you placed a mixture made of blood lotus and death root into my wine, tried to choke me, and then have your way with me in your room despite evidence against you?” Trevelyan said speaking before anyone else could. His voice was shaky but his words rang out clear throughout the hall.

“Yes. You merely got drunk and well Trevelyan, I like it rough. The potion, as I've maintained before, was to help me sleep as I suffer terrible night terrors from witnessing the atrocities committed during this war. It's certainly unfair of you to judge me so harshly. Why half the mess on the sheets were from you! Yes we had sex but you are as guilty of it as I am, except you're the one in power. It would be very foolish of me to attack the Inquisitor in his own stronghold, wouldn't you agree? You were crying out with pleasure half the time and the next thing I know I'm in shackles,” Eric spoke, his tone slightly bitter as he chose sentences to inflect, having mentally rehearsed as he had calculated what would be an optimal defense to explain his actions. It had been a miscalculation on his part. He had expected Trevelyan to be out until he himself woke, where he would continue messing with the mage’s mind. It was easier when the man was alone and vulnerable. It made his thoughts more susceptible to suggestions but alas, he had been found out.

It was obvious the templar’s argument shook the Inquisitor, the trembling was obvious now. Leliana frowned as she saw the Inquisitor’s expression, he was recalling the trauma.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan?” She spoke gently to bring him back to the moment. He looked up startled for a bit before he recalled where he was and what he was doing.

“No,” was all he said and he left it hanging there for a while before he continued, his breath heavy as he fought to answer. Maker, he regretted calling the judgement. He didn't feel ready.

“We can do this another time if you're not feeling well,” Josephine interjected.

“No.”

There was no more protests or any words but silence as they awaited what the Inquisitor intended to do.

After a few deep breaths, Trevelyan spoke. “I was not drunk. I had only one glass of wine and I've held my drink up with Bull. You held me against the wall… you were waiting for this night. I pushed you away, you held me. No. You attacked me. The surgeon’s report, the herbalist reports all show your unsavoury intentions towards me. You lured me there. Raped me.”

He had to stop as the word rolled off his tongue.

“Ser Eric Darrow, I judge you guilty of your crimes… and your sentence…” he closed his eyes. There were tears coming down his cheeks as he clenched his fists tighter. This was the moment.

“Exile, to the Deep Roads. Contact our Legion of the Dead allies to inform them that we have a recruit for them. Tell them… tell them he attacked us. Let the darkspawn have him and his skills will be of use to us.”

“The Deep Roads?! Trevelyan have more mercy! You're better than condemning me to such a fate.”

But the Inquisitor said nothing, standing up and stumbling and he only remained upright because Cullen held him steady to head back to his quarters. Dorian followed along and took over from Cullen halfway through. Up the stairs they went towards the balcony as Trevelyan led the way.

They stood watching the sky in silence.

“It was a better fate than what I would have done for him. If it were up to me, and several of us actually, we’d have him killed for what he did to you. It'll haunt you you know,” Dorian spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around the man from behind.

Trevelyan reached up to hold one of his lover’s forearms. “I know… I may be in a daze but don't think I've noticed it haunting everyone else as well. I'll… I'll recover from this. Like everything else. I would probably be in a worse emotional state if… if I hadn't gone through being Inquisitor.” He wasn't sure if he could go back to being who he was before the Inquisition. So much had changed, he had changed.

“Please Dorian, I don't want to think about this or talk about it anymore…”

“As you wish Amatus,” came the reply and a gentle kiss to his ear. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach but he knew it would be awhile before he would attempt to try and be intimate with Dorian again.

“I am sorry Dorian but I'm not certain if… if I'm ready to be intimate just yet.”

“Don't worry Amatus. What has happened has happened… and we’ll take it slowly… and I'll wait for when you're ready. However long that will be.”

“Thank you. Just… just hold me.”

“As you wish.”


	5. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extremely short chapter where Dorian deals with some frustration after a few months.
> 
> I apologise if my quality for this chapter has dropped. I've been dealing with a pretty bad migraine that's been present for the past few days.

Things seemed to go back to normal over the next few months but it was anything but. Dorian couldn’t help but feel frustrated. There were times when it seemed Trevelyan was getting better emotionally, but he still turned down his advances. He was getting far to adept at using his left hand of late. When he ranted about it to Bull and Sera, the both of them agreed that he should just talk to Trevelyan. It took a bit of reasoning and prodding because he felt guilty at trying to rush the man and he was afraid to do anything to hurt the Inquisitor. The man had been all right with kisses, gentle touches but Dorian was eager for more.

Dorian made his way into the Inquisitor’s quarters where he knew he would find his Amatus. Trevelyan was reclining on the couch, just staring into space. It was something he did even prior to the incident, just thinking apparently, though he declined to share his thoughts with the man. 

“Amatus? Do you have a bit of time?” he asked, somewhat nervous.

“Of course Dorian, what do you need?” Trevelyan asked as he smiled seeing the man.

Dorian slid into the space the Inquisitor made next to him, slipping an arm around the man’s waist. “Well… I was… I was wondering how are you in regards to us being intimate again. I mean I don’t want to rush you but… I miss us…”

He had considered his words carefully and he watched Trevelyan’s expression as he spoke. There was a brief look of uncertainty on the Free Marcher’s face.

“I… I don’t know honestly Dorian. I miss us as well,” he said quietly leaning his forehead against the man. Dorian returned the gesture. It had been a quiet sign of trust between the two of them of late. The slight pressure helped calm Trevelyan. 

“I… I’m willing to try… if you want. Maybe a drink might help ease the first time,” the Inquisitor said as he went to fetch something to drink. He knew he had to get over his fear but it wasn’t easy. 

“All right. I’ll direct you in inquisiting me Amatus,” Dorian said with a wink.

Dorian was gentle in his ministrations to the man, gently urging and placing his hands in spots all over Trevelyan’s body where he knew behaved as a trigger. It took longer than usual to get Trevelyan into a good enough mood, and the drink helped.

When all was done though, it was somewhat awkward for the both of them, quite like the first time they had sex together, but satisfactory. Trevelyan nestled comfortably against the curves of his lover, spent and exhausted from his exertions. It had been a while since he had allowed himself to feel that good and Dorian had even cummed halfway through.  He wasn’t sure when he could allow Dorian to return the favour but it was a start, and a gentle one. The only way to go was forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That the end of the tale. I'm ending it on a good note. Make what you will of it. It'll probably be a long way for recovery but you're welcome to play in your mind how it goes, how supportive the others are. Rape doesn't just impact the victim, but those close to them as well.
> 
> I had debated if Trevelyan would take longer and I figured in the world he lives in, he's already damaged. He's seen enough, it's sadly just another blip on his plate so he'll recover quicker than those who might have been sheltered.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
